The present invention relates to a method for treating a cartilage defect by implanting a cartilage replacement implant through an arthroscopic access, the method comprising: providing a surgical applicator instrument for grasping the cartilage replacement implant, and grasping and inserting the cartilage replacement implant into the patient's body with the applicator instrument through the arthroscopic access.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a surgical instrumentation comprising an applicator instrument for grasping a cartilage replacement implant, the applicator instrument having an elongate shaft and a jaw part which is arranged at the distal end portion of the shaft and is designed for grasping the cartilage replacement implant.
Moreover, the present invention relates to a surgical navigation system comprising a detection device for wireless detection of the position and/or orientation of a palpation instrument in an operating theater, the palpation instrument carrying a reference unit whose position and/or orientation in the operating theater is determinable by the navigation system. The palpation instrument is suited for insertion into a patient's body through an arthroscopic access, and the navigation system is adapted for use in treating a cartilage defect by implanting a cartilage replacement implant.
It is known in the art to treat cartilage defects using navigated arthroscopic ACT. ACT is commonly known as the abbreviation for Autologous Chondrocyte Transplantation. In a first step of the method, the cartilage defect is measured, i.e. its shape and its orientation, with navigated assistance, in particular, using a surgical navigation system of the type described above. In a next step, the detected geometry of the cartilage defect is transferred outside of the patient's body, in particular, if a cartilage defect in a patient's knee is to be treated, outside of the knee joint, to a matrix fleece which is colonized with cartilage cells. The cartilage cells are autologous cells from the patient which have been taken from the patient's body and have been grown in vitro. The fleece is then cut to size, so that the fabricated matrix fleece can be placed with an exact fit onto the cartilage defect. Procedures of the described type are known from US 2006/0257379 A1 and WO 2007/065803 A1.
Further, under arthroscopically controlled conditions, the matrix fleece is then inserted into the respective joint and positioned in the defect in order to perfectly fill it. When an arthroscopic access is used for treating the cartilage defect, the confined spatial conditions within the respective joint, for example, a knee joint of the patient, greatly impede maneuvering of the implant for placement of the implant onto the cartilage defect.
Both applications referred to relate to the detection and the transfer of defined, in particular, arthroscopically determined, cartilage defect geometries to the matrix fleece which is to be inoculated with cartilage cells and then implanted, in order that the matrix fleece can be inserted with an exact fit into the defect.
The known prior art does relate to the transfer, in particular, the arthroscopic transfer, of the cartilage defect geometry to the ACT (matrix) fleece and exact cutting thereof to size, but not to the arthroscopic application of the ACT fleece, which is difficult owing to the confined spatial conditions and the unaccustomed view.
An object underlying the present invention is, therefore, to provide a method for implanting the cartilage replacement implant onto the cartilage defect using an arthroscopic access.